


Graduation No More

by js25



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, nct dream graduation, soft jaesung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/js25/pseuds/js25
Summary: Jaemin was packing his things ready to move out until...
Relationships: Na Jaemin & Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Graduation No More

_"so, you're also leaving."_ jisung bitterly uttered sparing jaemin a look. a sigh escaped on the older's mouth. _"sorry,"_

_"_ _why are you sorry? don't be. you're not at fault anyways, i'd blame our shitty company for this."_ jisung sighed, he was sad at mark's graduation from dream but right now he was way down than before hence the graduation of the four 2000 babies in the group.

jisung don't know what future might bring him, that is why he was sad. what if jaemin and him would not be on a same fixed group? what if he and jaemin would be separated away from each other.

 _"i don't know why i'm sad, way sadder than when mark-hyung graduated."_ jisung was looking at jaemin, _"where would you be staying hyung? i mean which dorm?"_

jaemin didn't really know either, their manage didn't tell them anything nor he asked where they will be staying too.

he shrugged, _"i don't know either,"_

 _"maybe in the dungeon, haha."_ he joked, but the younger was clearly not having any of it, it made the younger pout. thinking about jaemin and the other not knowing where they'd be put in.

 _"i hope we'd be in a same unit and would share a room again in the future hyung,"_ jaemin was shocked at the sudden seriousness on the younger's tone. it's not everyday that jisung is serious. but jisung was very serious in the way he talked and the way he gazed at the older.

"are _you confessing?"_ jaemin tried to joke it off once more, _"am i that obvious? dammit."_

the door opened, jeno entered the room.

 _"jisungie, i did not expect to see you here."_ jeno's in shock, it was shown on his face. _"but this is my room though,"_ jisung was confused as to how jeno didn't expect him to be in his owm damn room.

 _"ah, hehe."_ he looked as if he was a deer caught in head lights. _"something's not quite right, what is it?"_ jeno scratched the back of his head. _"n-nothing, i'm off now, dinner is ready by the way."_ and quickly leaved the room, he even tripped on his way out.

 _"jeno-hyung is acting really... weird."_ jisung stated, _"he was here to ask for help."_

 _"he wanted me to help him confess his undying love for chenle, let him be."_ jaemin told jisung, _"how about you?"_ jisung asks, _"what about me?"_

 _"when will you tell me you like me back?"_ jisung swore he saw jaemin blushed a little, he flashed off a sweet smile at the older. 

now this is really not the jisung, jaemin had known for years. where did he get his confidence to say those stuffs all sudden?

jaemin was worried for himself actually, what if jisung really did notice his love for the latter? was he that obvious? this like that were running around his head, forgetting that he was suppose to pack up all of his things.

 _"you're weird."_ he uttered, unintentionally.

 _"'m not. just in love, i guess."_ jaemin could feel his ears heat up, that's probably the second time he blushed, jisung's doing.

 _"s-since w-when?"_ he asks, a question he, could only hear. _"what?"_

 _"since when did you like me?"_ jaemin finally asked, without stammering, with confidence he faced the younger. _"since you started showing affection, i felt safe."_ that was very bold of jisung to say it all with confidence, very brave, jaemin salutes him for that. that was the thing jaemin had hard time doing.

they stopped and stared at each other for a moment until, _"i love you, jaem-"_

 _"you what?!"_ renjun shouted, standing at the door of jisung and jaemin's bed room. _"since when are you standing there hyung?"_ jisung asked, _"were you confessing to him jisungie?"_

 _"yeah and you suddenly shouted there like it really didn't ruin the mood."_ jisung a sassy brat he is, glared at the shortest of them three.

 _"oh. did i?"_ renjun sasses, acting as if he was completely shocked, _"leave, while i'm still asking you nicely hyung,"_ jisung commands, using cutesy in his voice.

renjun did leave the room but told them that it was dinner before he leaves. so jisung focused on jaemin once again. _"as i was sayin-"_

 _"i get it, you're in love with me. jisung. are you blind or what?"_ jaemin coldly stares, _"why?"_ jisung asks, _"can't you see that i love you too? i thought i was very obvious. but i guess i wasn't. i was caring for you too much that i thought you thought of and reminded me of your mother that i told myself not to fall for you anymore cause i- i thought you can't see me the way i did and... an-"_

 _"but i did. i love you the way you love me, i see you the way you see me and that is the only thing that matters right now."_ jisung hugged jaemin as he uttered those words. _"i love you hyung."_

 _"let's go eat_ now."

the both of them went to the kitchen, joining the other four members that was in the middle of eating their meals. _"you both seem happy."_ donghyuck notices, _"and glowing,"_ chenle added.

they both took their seats, renjun's phone beeped and all of their eyes were locked at renjun. _"okay good news!"_

_"the manager texted me not to pack things yet and that we would probably be staying at this dorm for the moment."_

jisung and jaemin were both in joy as renjun reads the text out loud. not only will they have time for each other but they will also make new memories together as boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> you made it this far~ uwu.  
> happy new year everyone.  
> i hope wendy gets better really really soon.  
> anyways i hoped you like it, tell me your opinions about this one, of how i could improve more.  
> i love y'all


End file.
